


Dean Gets Nailed

by Dean69Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean69Castiel/pseuds/Dean69Castiel
Summary: Dean finds clarity in his final moments.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Rusty Nail
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Dean Gets Nailed

The vamp mime came toward Dean fast, slamming him up against the barn wall. Dean let out a cry, as an unexpected burning pain shot into his ass crack. His mind struggled to register what had happened; he just kept slashing at the vamp until it’s head was rolling on the floor. Now the reality was dawning on him as excruciating pain ripped through his scrotum. He had to take shallow breathes because there was something long and thick impaled deep in his behind.

Pain radiated through his cheeks, making him want to squirm but he couldn’t move. The long, sharp object was not only holding him up, it was paralyzing him. The sensation in his legs was slowly leaving until all he could feel were the pricks of pins and needles. It was a terrifying feeling—different from anything he’d felt so far in his years of hunting. Somehow this time it was different. It only took him a matter of seconds to run through all the scenarios in his head. There was no way an ambulance would get to him in time. No way Sam could remove the nail without making matters worse.

He took a moment to grieve. For himself, for Sam, for the life he’d wanted to lead with a white picket fence and a boring job. For Cas, for his sacrifice, and for never getting him out of the empty. Then he submitted to what he knew was inevitable. He was going to die via iron dildo.

Sam, having finished off the last of the vamps turned to Dean smiling.

“Dean, are you gonna stop shitting on the floor so we can take those kids home?”

Dean threw his head back, cringing in pain, and a look of concern suddenly came over Sam’s face.

“Come on man.”

Dean grunted, and replied.

“Sammy, I don’t think that’s gonna happen.”

His head was starting to spin so he fixated his eyes on his brother to sturdy himself.

“I can’t move.”

“What?” Sam said, his face turning from confused to concerned.

“There’s something—“ he croaked, “there’s something up my ass”.

Sam tried to remain calm as the reality of the situation suddenly dawned on him.

“I’ll run to the car and get the first aid” he said turning to exit the barn, “then I’ll call an ambulance”.

“No,” Dean pleaded “stay with me”.

Sam could see the desperation in his brother’s voice so he turned back around.

“Please don’t leave me,” Dean said, his voice coming out as a whisper now.

Sam approached Dean, “of course I won’t leave you”.

With his brother sticking around Dean could relax and focus on his breathing. He eased himself around the nail and could almost feel the pain easing up a little as well. As he relaxed his hole the rod slipped in further but the feeling wasn’t unpleasant. It was almost intriguing. As much as he hated to admit it, this wasn’t the worst way to die he could imagine.

“You knew it was always gonna end this way for me,” he said, a tear streaking across his cheek. As soon as he said it he knew it was the truth.

“When it came down to it was always you and me,” Dean locked eyes with his brother “it’s always been you and me”.

“Don’t leave me then,” Sam sobbed.

“I wasn’t talking to you I was talking to the fat fuck in my backside,” Dean moaned.

“Oh” Sam’s face read as a mix of revolted and offended. He’d probably thought Dean was going to dedicate his final moments giving him a speech on how proud he was.

“I did not think this would be the day—“ Dean said, “I didn’t not think this would be the day I lost my anal virginity. But it is.”

Sam looked more pained now. Dean could see that look in his eye he knew so well. He was still trying to think of a way to save his brother from this terrible fate.

“I need you to promise,” Dean could barely get the words out, “I need to you to tell me it’s okay to enjoy getting penetrated”.

Sam seemed to struggle with this. He wanted Dean to find peace in his final moment but he couldn’t help himself from wanting to hold on to his brother.

Finally he bent down and put his hand on his brother’s to comfort him. Sniffling, he managed to get out the words, “Dean—it’s okay.”

With his brother’s blessing Dean found peace in his final moments. Pain washed over him but so did waves of bliss. He liked the feeling of being dominated, even if by a rusty pipe or nail or whatever was spreading his cheeks, and he didn’t have to spend another moment feeling ashamed.


End file.
